Max Schneider
Max Schneider (* 21. Juni 1992 in Manhattan, New York City, New York als Maxwell George Schneider) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Tänzer, Model und Sänger. Leben Max Schneider wurde im Juni 1992 in Manhattan im Bundesstaat New York geboren und wuchs in Woodstock auf. Er wurde jüdisch erzogen. Er spielt Klavier und Ukulele. Im Januar 2010 wurde er aus 6000 Bewerbern ausgewählt um die YoungArts-Programm in Miami zu besuchen. Im selben Jahr absolvierte er die Professional Performing Arts (PPAS) High School in New York City mit Auszeichnung. Danach erhielt er ein Stipendium im Musiktheater auf der New York University. Dieses unterbrach er, um an seiner Schauspielkarriere zu arbeiten. Im Mai 2010 posierte er zusammen mit Madonna für eine Dolce & Gabbana-Kampagne, die von Steven Klein fotografiert wurde und im Herbst 2010 erschien. Privat war er bis Mitte 2013 mit Ali Castro liiert.Max and his girlfriend Ali Castro Seit 2013 führt er eine Beziehung mit Laura Quinn. Schauspielkarriere 2008 war er als Zweitbesetzung für die Rollen des Brett, Malcolm, Richie und Simon in dem Musical 13 neben Ariana Grande und Elizabeth Gillies zu sehen. Während der High-School-Zeit spielte er als Justin McTeague in Law & Order: Special Victims Unit mit. 2010 war er als Tänzer in zwei Episoden der Seifenoper Liebe, Lüge, Leidenschaft zu sehen. 2011 erhielt er die Rolle des Lance in dem Film The Last Keepers. Ebenfalls 2011 nahm er am Nickelodeon Worldwide Day of Play teil. Seinen Durchbruch schaffte er an der Seite von Cymphonique Miller und Halston Sage in der Nickelodeon-Jugendserie How to Rock, in der er die männliche Hauptrolle des Zander Robbins spielte. Jedoch wurde die Serie nach einer Staffel eingestellt. Im Mai 2012 war er neben Keke Palmer, Drake Bell, Avan Jogia, Burkely Duffield und Nick Cannon in dem Nickelodeon-Fernsehfilm Rags als Charlie Prince zu sehen. Im selben Jahr hatte er einen Gastauftritt als Jake Riley in der The-CW-Fernsehserie Beauty and the Beast. Mitte März 2013 bekam Schneider eine Hauptrolle als Ian Martinez in der NBC-Fernsehserie Crisis, die von Rand Ravich erdacht wurde und von März bis Juni 2014 auf dem Sender ausgestrahlt wurde. Im Beach-Boys-Film Love and Mercy wird er Ende 2014 als Van Dyke Parks zu sehen sein. Musikkarriere Seit 2006 schreibt und singt er Lieder. 2010 erschien seine EP First Encounter, die im iTunes Store erhältlich ist. 2012 hat er mit Kurt Hugo Schneider auf YouTube zusammengearbeitet und die beiden nahmen Coversongs von Bruno Mars, The Script und Gavin Degraw auf."It Will Rain" - Bruno Mars (Max Schneider & Olivia Noelle)"Breakeven" - The Script (ft. Max Schneider)"Not Over You" - Gavin DeGraw (ft. Max Schneider) Zusammen mit Megan und Liz Mace nahm er 2012 den Song Call Me Maybe von Carly Rae Jepsen als Coverversion auf. Außerdem hat er zusammen mit Victoria Justice ein Medley von Bruno Mars-Hits und von Maroon 5-Hits aufgenommen.Victoria Justice & Max Schneider: Bruno Mars Medley! Vom 2. August bis zum 14. September 2012 tourt er zusammen mit Victoria Justice durch die Vereinigten Staaten. Außerdem veröffentlichte er im August 2012 die Songs Quicksand und Everyday.Hear Max’s New Song ‘Quicksand’ Nebenbei verfasst er für einige andere Künstler Songs. So hat er für die Disney-Channel-Fernsehserie Shake It Up – Tanzen ist alles den Song Show You How To Do geschrieben. Außerdem schrieb er zusammen mit Kurt Schneider und Matt Gerrard den Song Standing in China, den er an Cody Simpson für dessen Album Paradise verkaufte. Auch das Lied Last 1 Standing, der von Cymphonique Miller in How to Rock gesungen wird, wurde von Schneider zusammen mit Matt Wong and Claire Demorest geschrieben. Am 21. Mai 2013 veröffentlichte Schneider seine erste Single Nothing Without Love und das dazugehöriges Musikvideo. Im Juni veröffentlichte er zusammen mit Keke Palmer den Cover-Song The Other Side von Jason Derulo, der ebenfalls im Cover mitsang. Am 24. Februar 2014 veröffentlichte er seine zweite Single Mug Shot sowie das dazugehörige Musikvideo. Im April 2014 kündigte er die The Say Max EP für Mai an und veröffentlichte am selben Tag den Song Streets Of Gold. Filmografie * 2009: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Fernsehserie, Episode 10x15) * 2010: Liebe, Lüge, Leidenschaft (One Life to Live, Fernsehserie, zwei Episoden) * 2011: The Last Keepers * 2012: How to Rock (Fernsehserie, 26 Episoden) * 2012: Rags (Fernsehfilm) * 2012: Beauty and the Beast (Fernsehserie, Episode 1x08) * 2014: Crisis (Fernsehserie, 13 Episoden) * 2014: Love and Mercy Diskografie ; EPs * 2010: First Encounter * 2014: The Say Max EP ; Singles : * 2011: You Don't Know Me * 2012: Me and You Against the World zusammen mit Keke Palmer * 2013: Nothing Without Love * 2014: Mug Shot * 2014: Streets Of Gold ; Soundtracks : * 2012: Rags Weblinks * * Max Schneiders YouTube-Channel Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schauspieler